villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Baptistin
Baptistin is one of the Count of Monte Cristo's two main henchmen in Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo, the second being Bertuccio. History Baptistin's first actual appearance is in a training room where he and the Count are practicing fencing, although it is rather tough to see his face at first. The two of them battle each other until Baptistin loses his grip on his sword's hilt, making him lose the match. He is later seen with Bertuccio attempting to intimidate a thief that worked for Luigi Vampa who was leading the Count and Franz d'Epinay to the captive Albert de Morcerf. Shortly after their arrival in Luigi's lair, Baptistin and Bertuccio proceed to battle Luigi's henchmen, which resulted in Albert's freedom and the thieves' defeat. Skills Baptistin has a fondness for fencing, and he practices with the Count on some occasions. Compared to Bertuccio, who seems to be the more intelligent and technologically gifted of the two, Baptistin is much more focused on physically enforcing the Count's will, technically acting as the muscle, which is ironic, considering that Bertuccio is the Count's bodyguard. Baptistin is also very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, fighting several of Luigi Vampa's bandits without having to use a blade of some kind until sometime later. Appearance Baptistin is a tall, caucasian man with brown, greaser-style hair and a black suit that doesn't cover his abs. He is also rather thin. Baptistin is also prone to having a malicious look on his face most of the time, sometimes accompanied with a snicker. Personality Baptistin can best be described as a smart-aleck, often having some tone in his voice that indicates a level of sass. Ironically, of the Count's two main flunkies, he is the only one who seemingly has the most common sense and heart, choosing to save Albert from being shot by the Count when the Count was trying to murder General Morcerf. He was also the only one of the Count's henchman to acknowledge Albert's ability to hinder the Count's plans, indicating that he is also the most observant of the Count's minions. However, before all of this, he, like Bertuccio, willingly followed the Count's orders for better or worse. He even seemed to have a sadistic streak back then, especially when one of Luigi Vampa's underlings was being used to lead the Count to the imprisoned Albert Morcerf, with Baptistin grinning maliciously as he held a knife up to the thief's face. At the end of the series, his comedic side seemed to surface, as he was trying to buy a gift for Haydee, only to find out that the gift, a comb, was used by Peppo, which automatically alienated him from purchasing the product. Trivia *Out of all of the Count's henchman, only Baptistin, Bertuccio, Luigi, and Andrea are often regarded as villains. However, only Bertuccio and Baptistin actually redeem themselves during the course of the storyline, with Baptistin being the first to do so. *Despite being a very good fencer, Baptistin never actually battles anyone this way, though he does use a knife at some points. His battle with the Count doesn't count, as that was merely practice. Category:Redeemed Category:Anime Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:TV Show Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Manga Villains Category:Male